Kylo Ren Gets The Flu
by bbgirl189
Summary: Poor Kylo gets the flu and asks mom for help, mom sends Rey to help her son Ben. What happens when Ben turns out to be Kylo? Read to find out!


Kylo Ren paced up and down his base, taking the long way around as he got more and more worked up about the escape of his newest prisoners. He was losing his patience, and it was making his Force misfire around him.

"Master Ren, your temperature is elevated." a medical droid said, as the young man passed it.

He sighed in frustration, as he stopped and glared at the medical droid, before retreating to the hangar bay. He climbed into his ship, taking off immediately, not bothering to notify anyone of his absence, or that he wouldn't be back for a while.

He stopped off on the rim of the planet that the Rebellion occupied. He landed, sending a urgent message to Leia, knowing if anything his mother would answer him.

Leia looked up from her computer in surprise, seeing the encoded message, begging her send someone to look after him, so he could safely heal himself. It was odd, he rarely got sick anymore, and he rarely asked her for his help.

"Rey, dear?" she called behind, knowing the girl was just back from an assignment.

"Yes, General." Rey said reverently, as she walked up to Leia politely, before stopping at the computer in front of her.

"I need your help, can you help me?" Leia asked gently, knowing that Kylo and Rey were not on speaking terms.

"Of course, what can I do?" Rey asked, wanting to help Leia in anyway she could, as she whipped around sensing a disturbance in the Force.

"You sense it too? It's Ben, my son, he is nearby and very sick. He requested I send him help. Would you go help him for me?" Leia asked, knowing she was omitting the truth that Ben was really Kylo Ren.

"Oh no! Of course, I will help him," Rey exclaimed, moving towards the door as quickly as she could.

"Follow the Force, it will lead you to him." Leia instructed, as she waved her off.

Rey nodded, following the Force down the paths further and further into the wooded areas. When she finally emerged, she saw Kylo's ship and froze, sensing darkness.

Kylo sensed someone approaching and walked out of his ship, slightly unsteadily, so he kept his hand on his ship to stay upright.

"You!" Rey yelled angrily, disengaging her lightsaber and clicking it on.

Kylo's eyes widened, as he registered who she was, before he staggered, dropping to his knees weakly. He landed on his hands and knees, wheezing softly, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Please don't, I am not here to harm you or anyone." Kylo panted out, wrapping an arm around his now churning stomach, as his other arm shook beneath him, as it supported his weight.

Rey sighed, putting her lightsaber away, and rushed forward, helping lift him up as she could feel him shaking in her arms. "You're really sick, aren't you?" she asked gently, as she led him to the bed inside his ship.

Kylo sighed softly, and nodded miserably, before belching out of nowhere and quite loudly, making Rey jump. "Sorry," he muttered, before burping again, a rather wet sounding burp.

Rey shook her head, a gentle smile on her lips. "Its okay, you're sick, it's not liking you can help it." she said gently, before putting her hand on his stomach lightly.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked, a bit of panic in his voice, as he swallowed hard a few times.

"Relax, I'm not pushing on it, I was going to rub circles, it really helps me when I am sick." Rey explained, as she started rubbing circles, flinching as she felt his stomach flipping over and over again under her hand.

"That is helping a little bit... I still feel really sick though." Kylo admitted, as she used the Force and pulled a garbage bag to his lap.

"Your stomach is flipping a ton... So in case, we have this." Rey said gently, as she watched him open the bag and hang his head over it.

"I'm so sorry for this." Kylo said in advance, as he retched hard into the bag, as his stomach contracted under her hand.

"You're okay, just breathe through it." Rey encouraged gently, as she rubbed his stomach gingerly. She felt his stomach tense, moments before he retched again, still straining to vomit. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked curiously.

Kylo looked at her anxiously, before lurching forward, shoving her hand away, and straining to throw up until he finally did. Once he officially threw up, he kept at it, vomiting back to back, over and over, straining to empty his stomach.

Rey put her hand on his back gently, rubbing soft circles between his shoulder blades, not saying anything as she waited for the heaves to stop wracking his form.

"You okay?" she asked, when he finally stopped trying to eject his stomach out his mouth.

Kylo sighed softly, nodding his head in exhaustion, before taking her hand and placing it back on his stomach, before looking at her shyly.

Rey giggled and nodded. "Of course, I will rub your stomach." she said sweetly, as she started rubbing his stomach in gentle circles.

Kylo lay back and curled around her arm, allowing her to have the space to move but that's about it. He whimpered softly, as he brought the bag to his lips again, as he started heaving again, only this time he didn't stop her.

Once he finished being sick, he tied off the bag, and closed his eyes, resting his head against the pillow, squinting at her thoughtfully.

"Why did you come help me?" he asked hoarsely, as he looked at her.

Rey smiled, before climbing onto the bed beside him, and coaxing him to roll over to face her. She had him rest his head on her lap, as she sat against the wall, as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"Your mom asked me to help, so I did." she said gently, shrugging as if it were no big deal to her.

"Do you know my story?" Kylo asked heavily, not wanting to explain it, but knowing she deserved the truth.

"Yes, I do. I just didn't think about it, when she said your name. But I am here now, so oh well." Rey said, with another shrug.

"We're enemies..." Kylo said finally, looking at her in confusion, as he tried to understand why his sworn enemy would still aid him.

"So, you needed help, so I am here to help." Rey said calmly. "Its the Jedi way." she admitted.

"True, it is." Kylo said with a knowing smile. "Thank you for your help." he said with a yawn, as he dozed off with his head in her lap.

"You're welcome, Ben." Rey said gently, hoping deep down, that he could be saved.

Kylo woke up hours later, alone, with only a message from Rey saying to feel better and to get stronger, as she was getting stronger.

Rey held it the hope in her heart that he could be saved, even if he couldn't or didn't want to be.


End file.
